rssi_maehsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Paradise Lost
thumb|Ein hilfreicher Buchhändler zur Frage nach dem Buch "Lost Paradise"In diesem Artikel geht es um das Buch Paradise Lost von Hans Immanuel Cunt, nicht die japanische Director's-Cut-Loli-Wincest-Tentacle-Rape-Slice-of-Life-Fortsetzung von Lost all of their viewers. Paradise Lost ist eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung über die Beschaffenheit der Welt, die geographische Lage des Paradieses und Erdbeerkäse, geschrieben von Hans Immanuel Cunt. Über den Autor Im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen wurde Hans Immanuel nie geboren. Wie eine erst im Jahre 20XX entdeckte Zeile des Gigatron-Mythos erklärt, war Hans Immanuel Cunt das Gedankenexperiment von Radarfallengott und Olymp-Pimp Jan "Zeus" Blitzer zu der kniffligen Fragestellung des Theobald-Lecter-Theorems. Er wuchs in den behutsamen Familienverhältnissen des alkoholisch veranlagten, methabhängigen Serienmörders 'Knecht Ruprecht' und seiner pädophilen, psychisch labilen Borderline-Syndrom-Ehefrau Igor auf. Diese Zeit prägte ihn nur geringfügig, da er "sowieso viel mehr damit beschäftigt war, sich einen zu Ghirahim beim Methantanz organisierte Darmgymnastikbewegungen mit intervallgeteilten Flatulenzen zu wedeln." ~Hans Immanuel Cunt, diese Pussy Vom Jahre 1337 bis 1345 der 4-cent-gar/b/itch-Zeitrechnung besuchte er das nekromantisch orientierte Gruftgymnasium Glötzenbach. Zu seinen Mitschülern zählten unter Anderem der hochbegabte Untote Vladimir 'Brains' Teebeutel, Michael Jacksons Leiche und Giovanni Explosilvio Berluskony, der Jahre darauf Berühmtheit erlangen würde als erster Mann, dessen Herzrhytmus seinen Körper in einer klassischen Resonanzkatastrophe vernichtete. Nach vielen Jahren Mumienstrippen erhielt Cunt sein Totenbeschwörer-Abitur mit Bestnoten in den Fächern Biologie, Chemie und Ägyptologie. Keine der Universitäten, bei denen sich Cunt bewarb, akzeptierte allerdings seine allgemeine Hochschulreife mit der Begründung, sein Zeugnis sei "in Wirklichkeit nichts weiter als uralte, mottenzerfressene Bandagen" ~Immatrikulationsvorstand der Universität Bielefeld, Zacharias Hastenichgesehn Um sich finanziell über Wasser zu halten und seine fünf unehelichen, imaginären Kinder Imperativ, Konjunktiv, Genitiv, Futur I und Futur II zu versorgen, trat Cunt dann der Kugelschreiberlobby bei, die bekannt dafür war, jede Neuwahl und jedes Volksbegehren wie zum Beispiel das berühmte Volksbegehren für Abschaffung von mehr Kitaplätzen in westfälischen Atomkraftwerken mit Hauptsitz in Dritte-Super-Mario-Welt-Ländern zu unterstützen und den sonst so unbestechlichen Dieter Nemesisodernemesisnet zu schmieren, damit Agent Orange (nicht zu verwechseln mit 00Döners Aushilfe) weiterhin als billiges Streckmittel für königsblaue Tinte verwendet werden durfte. Dadurch kam er zu guten Verbindungen, die ihm und seinem Mitlobbyisten Karl Theodor Heinz Maria Walter Zupf am Sack und schlabber fremde Glatzen ab Sylvester Christoph Herbst Winter Frühjahr Frühling Meiling Chinese Freiherr von und zu-gutt-für-den-Berg einen Doktortitel gratis einbrachten. Cunt begegnete der späteren Aberkennung sehr gelassen, da "ein Doktor in westafrikanischer Indianerforschung mit Spezifikationen im Bereich Iglu- und Pagodenbau nahöstlicher Merkmale für keltische Zeremonien sowieso nichts bringt" ~Hans Immanuel Cunt, die blöde Fotze Anschließend begleitete er den berühmten Hinduforscher Leonhardt Haddnhartnharten auf seiner Indienexpedition, bei der dieser die äußerst sittlichen Kulte obdachloser Scheißefresser und Pissetrinker genauer untersuchte. Während Leonhardt bei der Urinverkostung und dem Hühnerköpfeabbeißen war, schrieb Cunt lieber sein Buch Paradise Lost, sowie seines Briefroman Schneewittchen Centipede Royale 3. Inhalt des Buches thumb|left|Auszug aus dem InhaltsverzeichnisCunts Werk setzt sich kritisch mit einer Vielzahl von Themen auseinander, die selbst Erich von Dänenknicken sprachlos zurücklassen würden. Um kein echtes Wissen zu vermitteln, sondern lediglich PR-Skandale und Empörung auszulösen, werden hier jedoch nur die brisantesten Themen des Buches angesprochen. James Watt ist gar nicht Leadguitarrist von Orchideenscham thumb|Täuschend echt gefälschtes Photo von Watt bei OrchideenschamFür besonders große Aufschreie in der mittleren unteren Mittelschicht der oberen Mitte der unteren Mittelschicht der oberen Unterschichtsmitte sorgte Cunts Iteration (Anm. d. Verf.: Wort, das niemand kennt, was aber schlau klingt) über die allgemein bekannte Lüge, James Watt sei der Leadguitarrist der populären gerupften Schlagerhardrock-/Kuschelmetal-/Dubstepklassik-Boygroup Orchideenscham. Er zitierte an dieser Stelle den unbekannten und vermutlich erfundenen Altertumsforscher Florian Gloeckner, dessen Nachname laut Cunt auf seiner Brustvergrößerung beruhe. Dieser schreibt in seinen Forschungsberichten zur Herkunft des Wortes "hinterfotzig" und der Redewendung "sich den Arsch aufreißen", die er in einen sehr engen Zusammenhang bringt, James Watt sei eigentlich Dampfmaschinenerfinder gewesen. Cunt wiederlegt diese These allerdings sofort wieder und erklärt zehn Kapitel lang, warum Gloeckner eine "dämliche Arschgeburt von einem blinden, leberkranken Nilpferd mit Eselschwanz und drei krebsbefallenen Pickeln sei" ~Cunt, ausnahmsweise mal ein richtiges Arschloch ehe er trotzdem darauf beharrt, dass James Watt gar kein Musiker sei, ohne Argumente anzuführen. Weil Gloeckner nicht gegen Cunt klagte, zweifelte die Bevölkerung an seiner Existenz, weswegen Publikumsstar Shelhurrdurr 'Alicewhothefuckisalice' Cooper in einer neuen Folge seiner Memoiren-Komödie "The Big Wang Fascination" (dt. Titel: Die Riesenlümmel-Verschwörung von Dolly Buster versus böser Tentakelphysiker aus DEUTSCHLAND) sagte: "Morgens um halb zehn in Zimbabwe" ~Shelhurrdurr frame|left|Niemand erahnte Shelhurrdurrs schreckliche Verwandlung.Die Situation eskalierte, als alle im Studio anwesenden Gäste in wahnsinniges Gelächter verfielen und begannen, die Einrichtung aufzuessen. Sie nahmen Shelhurrdurr als Geißel und gründeten eine Gegenkultur von Televisionär-Satanisten. Ihr - laut eigener Aussage - vom Teufel besessener Mediensprecher Dark Jesus erklärte wenige Tage später dem RSSI und der ostdemokratischen Kringelrepublik "Bohln" den Krieg, den er und seine fünf Anhänger erstaunlicherweise nach zwei Minuten Donutraketenschießen verloren hatten. Der Zentralrat der Hegel war empört und gab Gloeckner für seine Inaktivität die Schuld. Auf Duschlauch.de behauptete mariofan8 unter dem brillanten Nickname mariofan666, Gloeckner sei: "sein Gesicht, ganz viele davon." ~mariofan8, wie immer nicht besonders intelligeniktiogenitallistischlich Warum gibt es kein Wiki für Howrse thumb|Cover zu Staffel 7 der KultserieSeinen nächsten Klopper leistete Cunt sich, als er recherchierte, wieso es kein Wiki (eine Art Billigversion des RSSIs für Sachen, die keinen interessieren) zu Howrse gäbe. Zuerst erklärte er, was Howrse überhaupt sei: eine Fernsehserie aus den USASS, in der es um einen Krankenpfleger geht, der seinen Namen nicht richtig schreiben kann und grundlos Patienten mit seinem Gehstock schlägt. Die Serie ist ein Spinoff der erfolgreichen Science-Fiction-Serie Rizrr(e), in der ein selbsternannter Doktor sich in einer Telefonzelle einschließt und Drogen spritzt, weswegen die Dorfbewohner sie nur noch "Retardis" nennen. Bei der Erörterung der Nichtexistenz eines Wikis zu der Kultserie verlor Cunt sich dann aber in Gleichnissen über die Phänomene des Anti-Schwerkraftpissens, dem er angeblich auf dem Duschlauch.de-Livestream von Weltraumstation Wheatley Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace hatte beiwohnen dürfen. Als Zeugen hierfür gab er Jordan Jordan aus dem Jordanland an, welcher kurioserweise zwei Tage vor Veröffentlichung des Buchs mit einem Dattelscharfschützengewehr getötet worden war. Auf dem Duschlauch-Kanal von Jacquesindustriecinematographique bekannte sich der gemeingefährliche und gefährliche gemeine Udo Jürgen Würgens zu der Tat - dachte Hauptkommissar S. Tinker vom selbsternannten Sonderdezernat Morde-die-über-unseren-Einsatzbereich-hinausgehen. In Wirklichkeit hatte der nämlich - zur Empörung aller anwesenden Zuschauer - bei Schnittbrett Illner zugegeben, ein Fan von Rechnen mit Luigi gewesen zu sein. Weil Tinker sich lieber in den Urlaub verabschiedete, wo er zusammen mit dem protokollehortenden Praktikumsleiter Stephen Folterkeller mehrere Wochen unerreichbar war, und Rechnen mit Luigi im Gegensatz zu Howrse ein eigenes Wiki hat, löste Cunts Buch den ersten Krieg mit Exkrementeschleudern, einen sogenannten Shitstorm, aus, der für Wochen die Internetseite Bumsbarracke lahmlegte, wo 4cent-Gar/b/itch-Chef und König der Herr-der-Ringe-Trolle Christopher 'Moot' Pole mit seinen besten Freunden Ultrasupergiganigger und Matheboy2999 Cyber-Aids und -Cancer züchtete. Der Streit ließ sich erst beilegen, als der Franzose Le Raje du Comique für sein Autistenforum Schwuler-Neuner Content aus Cunts Buch klaute und von allen anderen zusammen verdroschen wurde. Das Paradies im Elektronenbändermodell Wohl den verheerendsten Fehler beging Cunt, als er mit seinem guten Kumpel und Dealer Walter 'Didldidi-Heisenberg' Blanco wieder mal richtig einen durchziehen ging. Verglichen mit den anderen Kollateralschäden, zu denen ein Flugzeugabsturz mit dreihundert Toten, fünf erschossene Latinos, ein getöteter Elfjähriger und eine Crystal-Abhängigkeitssteigerung von 300% im Raum Gütersloh-Ost bis Las Mallorcales gehörten, war seine anschließende Erörterung über das Elektronenbändermodell aus der Chemie, einer Wissenschaft, deren größte, ungeklärte Frage die korrekte Aussprache ihres Namens ist, das größte Übel: Weil das Elektronenbändermodell postuliert, dass es Elektronen verboten ist, zu große Abstände zwischen zusammenhängenden Energiezuständen zu überspringen und damit eine verbotene Zone existiert, war Cunt dazu verleitet, das Elementarteilchen-"Männlein und Weiblein"-Modell des spermienbegeisterten Epileptikers und Professors Prof. Dr. med. Dr. dent. Dr. phil Kübelkopf XI. de Las Mallorcales zur Hand zu nehmen, dass sehr realitätsnahe Aussagen enthält wie: "AAAA, Elektronen und Protonen, aaa, sind wie Männlein und Weiblein und, aaaa, suchen deswegen zueinander." ~Prof. Dr. med. Dr. dent. Dr. phil Kübelkopf XI. de Las Mallorcales oder: "AAAAA, dieses Ringintegral über die dritte Ableitung des Dreifachintegrals der Kugeloberfläche nach der Zeit, aaa, gibt dann an, wie neugierig die Männlein sind, so wie sie, aaaa. Sie, aaaa, sind sehr neugierig, weil sie, aaaaa, von weit weg hier hergekommen, aaaa, sind. Und ihre Mütter finden das, aaaa, natürlich nicht so gut und wollen sie zurück." ~Nochmal derselbe Dozent Mit diesem mächtigen Instrument der Quantenmechanik und Elektrizitätslehre war es Cunt dann gelungen, zu behaupten, für die verbotene Zone gelten die gleichen Gesetze wie für das Paradies aus der Genesis der Bibel, dem ältesten Fantasy-Roman nach Arghlbarghl Tollkühns auf Steintafeln verfasstem "Ugh-Ugh der Bunga-Bungas" oder dem Gigatron-Epos. frame|left|Rizr(e)s Flucht in der Retardis forderte weitere unschuldige Menschenleben.Er legte daher fest, dass das Paradies sich zwischen den Energiezuständen von Elektronen zwischen Euphrat und Tigris befinden müsse. Dr. Rizrr(e) verkroch sich währenddessen wieder in seiner Retardis und ließ das Heroin den Rest erledigen. Anschließend tötete er im Rausch mehrere Passanten, die er für verworfene R2D2-Modelle hielt, die aus Hass auf George Lucas die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollten. Unter seinen Opfern war Popo-Papst Timmothy Discostick, Halbcousin achten Grades von Leonhardt Haddnhartnharten, der nach dem Eierknoten-Ritual zu Ehren von Rama und Buddha (woanders Margharine und Butter genannt) Hans Immanuel die Schuld am Tod von Timmothy gab und außerdem behauptete, Cunt habe seine Forschungsergebnisse von ihm gestohlen. Währenddessen verbreitete ZWIEBELMANN, der die Chance auf einen neuen Großkrieg witterte, das Gerücht, Cunt habe über einen Witz gelacht, der das Albanistanistentum in einem Nebensatz erwähnte und damit zum heiligen Krieg aufrufen würde. Albanistan ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, seine Kriegserklärung zu versenden, und das erste Mal seit Langem wurde Hidolf Ritzschwitzscheißers Mauer aus großen Brüdern wieder angegriffen. Der Angriff kam völlig unerwartet, da die Kriegserklärung durch ein Versehen an den im Untergrund lebenden Standup-Comedian und selbsternannten Parodiediktator Ritzschwitzschweißer gesendet wurde. Dieser ging eine Allianz mit Lars Goliath, mit Spitznamen Riesenpenis, dessen Lover Klaus Pauker und Mario Barthaar und Michael Mitteleier ein, dessen Schwippschwappschwager Weiteier allerdings zu sehr mit Karpadore-Trainieren beschäftigt war, um auch mitzumachen. Die schwärzeste Stunde im Krieg, der als "Stupid Cunt fucks everything up" in die Geschichte eingehen sollte, brach an, als Hillary Clinton eine Hintertür in ihrem Vertrag mit der Hölle gefunden hatte, der alle weiteren Vertragsbündnisse außer Kraft setzte und ihr erlaubte, das Jenseits wieder zu verlassen. Prompt scharte sie erneut Wahnsinnige um sich, diesmal jedoch keine Apfelschorletrinker, sondern die Gerupften Einzel-Zuhälter, die planten, die Welt zu erobern und überall die für die vergangenen Millionen Jahre Menschheitsgeschichte nicht gezahlten Rundfunkgebühren einzukassieren. Der Killerspielespieler und Fernsehkritiker Holger K. währenddessen war beim Zahnarzt, wo er mit 00Döner in Kontakt treten konnte und sich von ihm überreden ließ, Lars Goliath von einem Friedensschluss zu überzeugen. Holger war jedoch verdrossen, als er deswegen zu seinem fünfundvierzigsten Gerichtstermin zur Verhandlung über den "Teils n bisschen wenig nicht komplett ganz völlig so richtig super-mega-tolles Äa-De-Äll"-Morph-Suit zu spät kam und erstaunlicherweise auch vor dem Ultrasupergiganiggerbundesgerichtshof für Menschenrechtskleidungsstücke verlor. Glücklicherweise konnte er seine Aggressionen an Le Raje du Comique auslassen, woraufhin er für Monate abstinent vom Fernsehgucken blieb und lieber auf 4cent-Gar/b/itch Trap- und Gfur-Threads beobachtete und seine Sofagebühren für einen 4cent-Platinaccount ausgab. Der Krieg endete vorzeitig, als Jan 'Zeus' Blitzer die Albanistanisten bei Überschreiten der maximal erlaubten Geschwindigkeit auf der A-LDA erwischte und die Staatskasse mit über einer Trilliarde Kopftuch-Dollars leerfrass, während Hillary Clinton spontan eine Rückkehr in ihren 5000°Celsius-Wohnkessel in Sheol erwog, weil ihre eigenen Gebühreneintreiber sie fürs Schwarzsehen verknacken wollten. Kategorie:Literatur Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Hegel